Problem: Brandon is a farmer. He plants $4$ rows of carrots in a field. Each row has $10$ carrots. How many carrots did Brandon plant in the field?
The number of carrots that Brandon planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of carrots planted in each row. The product is $4\text{ rows of carrots} \times 10\text{ carrots per row}$ $4\text{ rows of carrots} \times 10\text{ carrots per row} = 40$ carrots